


it’s just a spark (but it’s enough to keep me going)

by marshall_line



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Она улыбается не миру, который её никогда, никогда, никогда не любил.Джессика улыбается себе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #np Paramore — Last Hope  
> *вбоквел к [i’m broken but i’m happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6107743) \+ [i finally found my heart (it was behind your ribs)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6179902)  
> таймлайн: осень 2014, в целом весь 2015, зима 2016

  
_and that's the hope i have,_  
_the only thing i know that's keeping me alive_  


 

Джессика не знает, с чего начать.

Первые пару недель она просто беспрерывно рыдает, не выходя за пределы своей квартиры. Джессика в полной изоляции: только она, стены и слёзы. Всё равно за этим всем её больше никто не ждёт.

Она больше никому не нужна. Никому, никому, никому. 

Джессика плачет, потому что ничего другого не может; Джессика плачет, потому что ничего другого не остаётся. Так не проще, так не лучше.

Так и не будет теперь никогда.

Джессика плачет. До тех пор, пока слёзы не прекращаются все разом. Она делает глубокий вдох, ранит себе лёгкие и ранит, наверное, всё, но впервые, за последние дни, дышит. У неё дрожат губы, и дрожит сердце.

У неё нет сил. Но когда приходит Сучжон, она делает вид, что они ещё при ней. Сучжон — это Сучжон, её не проведёшь. Она видит, слышит, знает.

Она ложится рядом с ней на кровать; они смотрят друг на друга — и Джессике хочется спрятаться. Глубоко под землю, хоть куда-нибудь. Сучжон — это внешний мир, в котором было что-то хорошее, пока ей не сказали, что так не годится, ты выбирай, а если не выберешь, мы выберем сами.

Они выбрали.

Джессика — нет.

И сейчас, осознавая произошедшее, она чувствует себя примерно так же, как и год назад, после обморока в аэропорту. Тогда ей было плохо физически; тогда её всё-таки подхватили. Кто подхватит в этот раз?

Сучжон убирает волосы с её лица, Сучжон говорит:

— Тебе надо жить.

— Я знаю.

— Ты сможешь?

У Джессики болят глаза; ей всё ещё хочется плакать — и она будет, позже, снова и снова, в течении целого года, а пока что. У неё болят глаза, но они совсем сухие. Это её шанс прийти в себя. Это её шанс на что-нибудь.

Другое, настоящее, своё.

Все пути назад ей перекрыли. Её всё равно не примут обратно.

Джессика делает глубокий вдох опять. От него ей только больнее.

(Я смогу?)

— Я должна.

Джессика не знает, с чего начать. Но она начнёт.

 

Она выходит в свет в середине октября и улыбается. Это как безостановочно рыдать. Что хуже, а. Джессика улыбается наперекор всем и, наверное, самой себе. Ей предстоит столько всего — и её никто не поддержит, никто не скажет, что она молодец. Никто, никто, никто.

Джессика теперь одна.

Без какой-либо опоры.

Она даёт интервью, сцепляя все свои трещины скобами и пластырями. Она думает над каждым словом слишком долго. Джессика отвечает честно и просто. А потом ей задают вопрос, выбивающий её из колеи, которая и так уже сломана. Ремонт откладывается на неопределённый срок.

Слёзы подступают сами.

Джессика не позволяет себе эту слабость.

Она собирает все силы, которые она будет копить годами заново, чтобы сказать правду. Её лицо едва не трескается. Ключевое слово: едва.

Со стороны она выглядит, скорей всего, убито. Пока что так.

Но после она, конечно, улыбнётся опять.

Когда-то Джессика решила жить позитивно. Это спасало её не раз. Вдруг это спасёт её сейчас. Джессика очень надеется — и её улыбка больше не гаснет. Она улыбается не миру, который её никогда, никогда, никогда не любил.

Джессика улыбается себе.

 

Она стоит в пробке целый час. До её дома не очень-то далеко, но даже так ей приходится ждать. А когда она не ждала? Подождёт ещё. Голова гудит от сигналящих машин и выпитого накануне поездки кофе. Все машины стоят на месте. Словно никто, в общем-то, никуда и не спешит.

Джессика прижимается лбом к рулю. У неё отлично получалось держаться на совещаниях и при адвокатах, при всех остальных. У Джессики много чего получалось раньше. Получится, быть может, снова.

Она включает радио, чтобы отвлечься от преследующих её мыслей, ищет знакомую волну, а в итоге натыкается совсем не на ту, которую готова слушать именно в этот момент. Голос Сонкю вдруг режет уши, но Джессика почему-то не переключает. Слушает весь эфир, смеётся с шуток по привычке, вставляет свои комментарии. Это кажется. Чем-то хорошим. Как было совсем недавно. А было ли? Джессика, наверное, успела забыть.

А потом она трёт глаза, думая, что вот-вот расплачется, когда Сонкю говорит про дом и друга, хотя не плачет. Её слёзы высохли. Это всё чертовски глупо, но правда. Так хорошо, так хорошо и больно. Джессика вытаскивает из кармана пальто телефон, пишет Сонкю простое _спасибо_ и опять.

Ждёт чего-то необыкновенного.

Чего-то, что всё же стоит ждать.

Сонкю отвечает сразу: _ты приходи._

И Джессика, конечно, придёт, но позже. Когда у неё наконец-то переболит.

Когда и болеть-то уже будет нечему. 

 

Всю осень она пробует собрать свою жизнь по частям. Результатов никаких, потому что части похожи на хлебные крошки. Если Джессика ничего не сможет, их наверняка склюют злобные птицы. Их-то как раз вокруг полно.

Но Джессика сможет, Джессика должна. У неё нет другого выхода. Совсем скоро она его найдёт — и будет идти только к нему.

Даже если это _скоро_ затянется на вечность.

 

(Так хорошо, так хорошо и больно)

 

В неё никто не верил тогда — и никто не верит до сих пор. Её будут смешивать с грязью и дальше; её слова будут перекручивать; Джессику будут воспринимать как врага народа номер один до конца её жизни, потому что твои достижения забудут, а ошибки запомнят. В неё никто не верил тогда — и никто не верит до сих пор. Но Джессика верит себе.

Этого достаточно с головой.

 

Джессика не говорит ни одного плохого слова. Она так не умеет, у неё таких нет. Её учили быть доброй — и она выросла доброй сама. Джессика помнит только то, что считает нужным, то есть — всё. Это ведь и было нужным, важным, отличным. Это было всем на свете. Даже когда она смертельно уставала и ненавидела мир в ответ; даже когда от неё отвернулся человек, к которому она тянулась; даже когда ей больше ничего не хотелось. Всё, что было с ней когда-то, было на самом деле. Жизнь — не компьютер, она — не забытый файл в корзине. Её нельзя взять и удалить. Хотя у кого-то это вышло на пять с плюсом. Джессика не говорит ни одного плохого слова вслух, потому что ей успели это всё сказать и так. А теперь молчат.

Джессика тоже молчит. Это кажется правильным. Но Джессика, в общем-то, не знает, что может быть правильным, а что — нет, когда люди слепо верят во что-то не то. Она очень устала. Бороться за свою правду.

 

Целых три месяца Джессика давит в себе обыкновенную человеческую злость. Это вполне естественно: рыдать или злиться, когда тебя ранили, когда тебя превратили в пустое место. Плевать, чего ты хотел или не хотел вообще. Твоё мнение не играет никакой существенной роли.

Это мир, это бизнес, это—

Джессика злится, потому что её слёзы закончились.

Она занимает себя всем, чем может и чем успевает, чтобы этого не делать. Джессика ходит в зал, хотя ненавидит упражнения, но так проще избавиться от негатива. Сучжон шутит: ты ещё на бокс запишись. Джессика не записывается. Это ей несвойственно: быть агрессивной.

Когда ей было девятнадцать, она ломалась от любого комментария. Но её склеивали обратно люди, которым она была небезразлична. Сейчас Джессика не позволяет себе ни единой новой глубокой трещины.

Её склеит она сама и никто другой.

У Сучжон нет времени на её проблемы, Сучжон и так сделала для неё достаточно. (А потом, весной, она напишет ей письмо о том, что было и есть на самом деле — и Джессика зачитает его всем присутствующим в аудитории, и Джессика не выдержит. Это будет та трещина, та её рана, которая никогда не затянется, никогда, но это весной. Сейчас не она). Ничего больше Джессика у неё не просит. Только будь на моей стороне.

Я, конечно, буду, но признай: тебе нужен кто-то ещё.

Джессика не признаёт.

Это мир, это бизнес и это жизнь, за которую Джессика всё ещё держится. У неё всё впереди. Много планов, много проектов. У Джессики есть будущее, его надо выстроить заново и выстроить лучше. Она справится, она же Джессика, она — Суён. Кто, кроме неё, теперь, а?

 

Злиться проще — и она продолжает, прощать — нет, но она всех просит.

 

(Усталость, злость и одиночество)

(Память, боль и снова память)

 

Она ведь тоже.

Человек?

 

Вы забыли?

 

Новый год и новый офис, собственный кабинет.

Джессика смотрит на всё это — и позволяет себе улыбку. Её место: настоящее; надёжное; среди людей, которые видят в ней Джессику Чон Суён, а не ту экс-кто угодно, которая захотела слишком многого и поплатилась за свои желания. Она хотела крыши над головой после, своего дела и возможности жить вне рамок. Перебор, да? Но Джессика давно не ребёнок. Ей всё это было нужно — и она знала, и она хотела. Какая ведь разница, правда? Только этот офис принадлежит теперь ей, этот кабинет тоже.

Все люди в этом здании её слушают — и они её слышат.

Джессике не надо добиваться от них понимания.

Она смотрит на всё это: пока что белые стены, почти пустая комната, одинокая фотография Сучжон и родителей на столе; постепенные медленные шаги и жизнь, которая должна принести ей счастье.

Джессика садится в кресло, крутится в нём до тех пор, пока её не начинает тошнить, но крутится и тогда. Всё перед глазами белое, белое, белое. Потом появятся и цветы, и картины, и другая мебель; потом появится куда больше смысла. Джессика крутится в кресле — и не чувствует ничего, кроме лёгкости. Это не облегчение. Оно так быстро не приходит всё равно.

Это что-то другое.

Просто не настолько тяжёлое, как всё, что было в её жизни до.

Джессика крутится.

Именно это кажется ей правильным.

 

Сонкю пишет что-то вроде: конгратс!

Пишет: выпьем?

Джессика соглашается. На часах вроде бы два после полуночи; у неё в девять очередное совещание, в пять ещё одно, в десять рейс; нон-стоп, нон-стоп, нон-стоп. Джессике нравится. Это напоминает о многом.

И она любит вспоминать.

(От этого должно болеть всё, но болит только память)

Поэтому она говорит Сонкю _да_ — и приходит.

В общежитии никого, будто никто там и не живёт с того дня, как Джессика съехала. Это было давно, ещё давнее, чем. Но ощущение пустоты? Вот оно — и оно не исчезает. Джессика находит Сонкю, конечно, на кухне. В смешных тапках, в старых застиранных вещах, такую же уставшую, как и она сама, похудевшую. У Джессики ком в горле, испарившаяся наконец-то злость, старые раны и слишком много любви. Сонкю кажется совсем маленькой перед ней. Сонкю кажется ещё меньше, когда Джессика её обнимает.

Порывисто, без слов, крепко, зарываясь лицом в отросшие волосы.

Сонкю обнимает в ответ.

Это может сойти за _прости_.

Джессика говорит: я простила.

И она снова дышит, и она снова возвращается домой.

(Но только один раз, только один)

 

Они пьют вино в комнате Сонкю и заедают его кукурузными палочками. Они сидят у неё на кровати, завернувшись в плед, в полной темноте. Со стороны это выглядит, скорей всего, странно и грустно одновременно.

А Джессике немного страшно.

Сонкю реальная — и Сонкю здесь с ней.

Повторяет _простипростипрости_ , вытирая то ли свои слёзы, то ли чужие, не разберёшь, напоминая этим заплаканного ребёнка с разбитыми коленками. Никто ещё не знает, но чуть позже у Сонкю они будут болеть и болеть сильно, но это правда чуть позже. А сейчас Джессика гладит её по голове и повторяет другое: солнце проснулось — и осветило весь мир, солнце проснулось — и осветило мне сердце. Сонкю всхлипывает, Сонкю говорит: ты тоже не угасай. Джессика ничего не обещает.

Людям надо перестать давать ложные обещания и давать их вообще.

Джессика не знает, от чего она устала сильнее.

Сонкю жмётся к ней ближе. У неё холодные ноги и холодный нос. Она как больная собака в поисках тепла — и тепло Джессики ей не подходит, не должно, но они засыпают вместе. Это похоже на прошлое.

От него такого Джессика будет отвыкать всю жизнь.

 

_Солнце проснулось —_

_и осветило весь мир,_

_Солнце проснулось —_

_и осветило мне сердце._

 

Сонкю пишет: спасибо.

Джессика перезванивает ей в тот же день, Джессика говорит:

— И тебе.

Это сойдёт за начало чего-то ещё.

 

Она разрывает контракт спустя почти год, обретая полноправную свободу, незадолго до очередной годовщины. Её поздравлять не будут, она тоже никого, наверное, не. Да и кому это нужно. Ничто не вечно, нечему быть.

У неё спросят: жалеешь ли ты о чём-либо? Джессика скажет, что нет, ни о чём, всё было тогда хорошо. О таком не жалеют. Разве что она не успела попрощаться с теми, кто был ей дорог. Когда получилось вот так.

Но это всё — оно уже прошло.

 

Джессика не оборачивается.

Она никого позади не увидит.

 

Джессика напишет, что _скучает_ , но сама до конца так и не поймёт, по кому действительно. Отвечать на такие вопросы она ещё не научилась. У неё хватит времени, чтобы это сделать. У неё хватит.

 

Август, кроме свободы и перспективы, приносит ей немного сюрпризов. Когда перестаёшь ждать, подобное обычно удивляет. Джессика не переставала ни на секунду, но это застаёт её врасплох, ведь—

Джессика забегает в офис, чтобы забрать бумаги и вещи. С завтрашнего дня у неё отпуск. Первый настоящий в этом году. Ей очень надо отдохнуть. От суматохи, людей, работы. От всего того груза, который растёт на её плечах. И Джессика отдохнёт, потому что наконец-то может.

У неё чудесная жизнь.

Такая, какой она могла и не быть, но она есть.

Джессика говорит по телефону, проходя мимо стола своей помощницы, поэтому совсем не слышит, что та пытается ей сказать. А потом она застывает в дверном проёме, едва не роняя телефон на пол.

Этого не может—

— Мне сказали подождать тебя в коридоре, но я начала ходить туда-сюда, что нервировало твоего секретаря, поэтому она впустила меня внутрь. Не увольняй её.

быть.

(Смотреть на Тэён всё равно что листать старый альбом и то не свой)

У неё светлые теперь волосы; Тэён сливается с всё такими же белыми стенами и, конечно, белым диваном. Она по-прежнему маленькая. Как птичка. Но Джессика её такую — летнюю, почти что счастливую — не помнит. Тэён перед ней: джинсовые шорты, рубашка с дурацкими цветами и старые вьетнамки. Только яркий макияж выбивается из всего этого образа. Неужели она пришла сюда сразу после выступлений. И что, и что—

— Я не должна быть здесь, но я здесь.

Джессика молчит.

— Я не знаю, как это делается.

Джессика молчит.

— Сонкю сказала, что у тебя всё в порядке. Я хотела убедиться в этом сама. Или не хотела. Или хотела. Боже, я правда не знаю.

Джессика молчит.

— Суён?

И это то, что приводит её в чувство.

Она всё ещё стоит там же, где и стояла, крепко сжимая в одной руке телефон, а в другой — сумку. Что ей ответить или не отвечать вообще? Что ей делать с Тэён в её кабинете, в её личном (единственном) месте? Выгнать? Накричать? Просто закрыть дверь и уйти? Проигнорировать так, как Тэён игнорировала её годами? Что. Джессике. Делать.

Джессика ведь тоже. Ничего не знает.

Потому что она не отрывает от Тэён взгляда — и это впервые когда Тэён смотрит на неё в ответ. С прежним страхом и чем-то ещё, но смотрит. Ей хочется сейчас только подойти к ней ближе, взять в охапку и не отпускать никуда. Ей же хотелось этого всегда.

(Но кто бы ей разрешил)

Не то чтобы она перестала, не то чтобы—

Джессика не двигается; Джессика держит себя в руках; она слишком долго расставляла ново-старую жизнь по таким хрупким полкам; Джессика не допустит, чтобы все они разом рухнули вниз. Тэён улыбается уголком губ — и они летят мгновенно. Какие-то слабости остаются слабостями.

( _Солнце проснулось —_

 _и осветило мне сердце_ )

Даже если в этот раз она к ним не готова никак.

— Я пойму, если ты так и не произнесёшь хотя бы одно слово. Я могу уйти. На самом деле я мечтаю убежать отсюда. У меня коленки трясутся, хотя я сижу уже два часа, если не больше. Мне кажется, я раз двести посчитала до трёх, чтобы сорваться с места, но я всё ещё здесь. Также мне кажется, что я сейчас задохнусь от количества слов, которое я произношу, потому что я так не умею, но почему-то всё равно не затыкаюсь. Господи, фух—

Тэён наконец-то выдыхает.

А Джессика смеётся.

Совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватает.

Чтобы они обе, наверное, успокоились на пару минут.

— Джессика?

Что страннее слышать от Тэён: бесконечно нелепый поток слов или собственное имя? Джессика решит это позже. Или не решит.

У неё хватит времени подумать над этим. У неё хватит.

Тэён мнёт в руках выбившийся край рубашки; Тэён кажется счастливой, когда поёт такие вот песни, как они поют в этом камбэке, хотя Джессике они не нравятся. В них нет ничего от самой Тэён. Это надуманное счастье.

Но даже оно бывает чудесным.

— Джессика, я—

— Чаю?

И это тоже. Может сойти за начало чего-то ещё. Если, конечно, Тэён этого захочет. Джессика ведь так и не перестала. Джессика не перестала.

 

Видеться с Сонкю — это видеться с другом, который будет тебе домом всю жизнь. Видеться с Тэён — это снова ждать, ждать, ждать. У Джессики нет на это сил, но она ждала всегда. И прождёт столько же, если не больше.

Джессика всех простила.

И никого не забыла, и свою любовь она не забудет тоже.

 

Джессика после всего не гаснет.

Она загорается.

 

Ей приходится прервать отпуск из-за срочных дел, поэтому она остаётся в Сеуле дольше желаемого. Может, зря. А может, так надо. Потому что как-то утром, когда она собирается на встречу, ей звонят с незнакомого номера. Джессика никогда не берёт трубку, если это не рабочий телефон, но что-то тогда толкает её на это. Или хороший день, или просто воля случая. Никогда не знаешь, когда жизнь даст тебе шанс. Но вот Джессика отвечает и совершенно не ожидает услышать голос—

— Джиун-оппа?

брата Тэён. Они не были особо знакомы; Тэён старается прятать свою семью ото всех, чтобы её никто не ранил, не обидел.

Джессика понимает это лучше, чем кто-либо.

— У тебя есть пару минут?

— Да, если позвонил ты, значит, это что-то важное.

И про Тэён.

Они говорят совсем не пару минут, но этого хватает Джессике, чтобы едва не опоздать. Весь вечер она думает только о том, что сказал Джиун, вернее предложил или даже попросил. Это всё для неё сразу и слишком.

Ты приезжай.

Ей это нужно.

Будь это кто-то другой, Джессика бы отказала, но она не умеет говорить нет, когда что-то касается Тэён. Может, это было её главной ошибкой в юности. Может, это главная ошибка сейчас. Надо двигаться вперёд, жить по-другому. Джессика делает всё это и так. У неё отлично вообще-то получается, она слишком любит жизнь, чтобы тратить её на то, что её рушит. Только Джессика уже бронирует билеты и больше ни о чём до самого полёта не думает. Она ещё успеет. Да, она успеет.

 

Джиун встречает её в аэропорту. Джессика и забыла, какой он высокий и как иногда похож на Тэён. Джиун молчаливый и очень вежливый. Джиун забирает её багаж, проводит к машине; они едут потом очень долго; Джессика выспалась в самолёте, но её всё равно почему-то клонит в сон.

Новая Зеландия своей зеленью напоминает Страну Чудес.

 

Она заселяется в отель и несколько дней проводит в своём номере, ожидая звонка Джиуна или не ожидая ничего. Это должен быть сюрприз, говорит Джиун накануне её прилёта. Джессика смеётся. Одни сплошные сюрпризы.

В этом городе её никто не знает — и Джессика чувствует себя то ли человеком, который может быть счастливым, потому что быть несчастным нет смысла, то ли птицей, потому что здесь хочется только лететь и лететь, и лететь. Потом она об этом споёт. Почему нет.

Джиун всё-таки звонит ей и присылает адрес.

Джессика собирается так, словно от этого что-то зависит.

В её голове неразбериха и вообще. У неё слишком много глупых надежд. Джессика, может быть, выросла, но её сердце осталось прежним.

( _Солнце проснулось —_

 _и осветило весь мир_ ) 

Джессика подходит к бару к часам восьми. Она видит Джиуна на входе — и уже знает, что обратного пути теперь нет. В который раз. Они перекидываются парой слов, заходят внутрь вместе. Джессика замечает Тэён сразу. В самом центре, такую крошечную, в тёмно-зелёном свитере и с небрежным пучком на голове. Она кажется. Настоящей и очень живой.

И очень Тэён.

У Джессики дрожат губы, и дрожит сердце.

Она делает вид, что она сильная — и она правда сильная. Только в этот момент (он то ли решающий, то ли просто один из) ей хочется быть слабее, ей хочется сдаться и уйти. Никогда не знаешь, когда жизнь даст тебе шанс. Если это он, его надо использовать. И она сможет.

Джессика не знает, что она здесь забыла, хотя Тэён об этом спросит, и она, конечно, ответит, что _её_. Разве нет? И они будут пить, и говорить о чём-то неважном, и Джессика будет держаться до последнего, пока Тэён не потянется к её волосам — и Джессика не растает за одно мгновение.

_Это_

_всё_

_просто_

_сон._

Но это не он.

И Тэён говорит: я думала, я тебя потеряла.

Джессика готова или рассмеяться, или заплакать, или дать Тэён по лицу. Как вообще ты могла о таком подумать. Я же не наушники. Я это я. Ты хоть меня искала, а? Тэён молчит. Вокруг них десятки людей, вокруг них совершенно другой мир, которому в этом промежутке времени они ничего не должны.

Вместо ответа Тэён целует её.

Вот так просто.

Перегибаясь через стол, зарываясь пальцами в её волосы ещё больше.

Эти поцелуи горчат, но Джессика не даёт себя отпустить ни на секунду. И потерять себя тоже. Они целуются там, в баре, где никому нет до них дела, всю ночь, глупо смеясь в перерывах на воздух. Это всё очень остро, очень хрупко. И Тэён прижимается после к её лбу своим, и у неё немного затуманенный взгляд и покрасневшие губы, и это самое красивое, что Джессика видела в своей жизни. Может, она об этом даже скажет, но не сейчас. Ведь сейчас ей слишком хорошо. И влюблённо.

Как раньше.

Не то чтобы она перестала, да? Не то чтобы.

 

Новая Зеландия как Страна Чудес.

Джессика готова верить в них всегда.

 

Она проводит весь оставшийся отпуск вместе с Джиуном и Тэён, наблюдая за тем, как Тэён снимает клип и фотобук к её дебютному альбому. Они много времени проводят среди зелени, полей и животных, и на холодном пляже. И Джессике это нравится. Это непривычно, но так хорошо, так хорошо и больно. Они вернутся в Сеул, вернутся к своим повседневным делам, в которых места друг для друга у них нет, причин на это достаточно. Но Тэён улыбается — и Джессика позволяет всем этим слабостям взять над ней верх. 

 

Где-то между очередным камбэком, репетициями и бесконечными перелётами, Тэён запоздало празднует с ней Рождество. С кексами вместо торта, с нарисованной на бумаге ёлкой и разноцветными огоньками гирлянд.

Они пьют горячий шоколад, сидя в кабинете Джессики на том самом диване. Уже поздно и никого нет, и это кажется ещё более не реальным, чем всё, что было до. Потому что у них парные свитера и у Тэён оленьи рожки, подаренные фанатами. Она выглядит по-зимнему глупо.

Джессика по-прежнему не отрывает от неё взгляда.

Она вот-вот, наверное, проснётся и окажется здесь одна.

Тэён рассказывает о том, о сём, долго подбирая слова, делая паузы, но она правда находится рядом. Джессика может к ней прикоснуться.

Они в одном вздохе от поцелуя. 

Но это не то, что им сейчас нужно.

Тэён говорит:

— Давай кое-что послушаем.

И достаёт из сумки плеер и наушники, которые она потом возьмёт и забудет. Джессика узнаёт этот плеер, ему лет, наверное, двенадцать. И песни в нём такие же, какими они были тогда, когда им было по пятнадцать.

(И когда Джессика влюбилась)

Они слушают Уитни Хьюстон.

Это немного иронично, всё так же больно. Когда та поёт своё _я хочу танцевать с тем, кто меня любит_ , Джессику будто бьют под дых.

Слёзы текут сами; Джессика прячет своё заплаканное лицо в плече Тэён; Джессика прячет все свои раны, натягивая рукава чужого свитера себе на руки; Джессика прячет, а слёзы не прекращаются. (Она выплакала всё, что у неё было, когда её предали. Ей нечего сейчас, но Джессика плачет). Хотя это всего лишь песня. От неё не должно болеть. Но болит.

Тэён ничего не замечает, пока Джессика не начинает всхлипывать.

(Она никому и никогда не давала возможности увидеть её в таком состоянии. Никто не имеет права, никто не должен. Её слёзы принадлежат только ей)

Тэён убирает наушники, выключает музыку (и это как маленькое облегчение), Тэён поддевает пальцем её подборок, Тэён говорит:

— Эй, что такое? Ну же. Посмотри на меня.

И Джессика смотрит.

(Вдох-выдох)

— Ты можешь рассказать мне всё.

Но Джессика не рассказывает.

 

_Я_

_ведь так_

_тебя_

_и не разлюбила._

Вот её правда.

 

Через месяц Джессика находит у себя наушники Тэён, пишет ей, чтобы она их забрала, а то больше не отдаст. Это в шутку. Так проще не воспринимать всерьёз то, что серьёзным никогда не станет.

Тэён приходит к ней в то же утро. У неё другая стрижка, замученные красные глаза и глупая неловкая улыбка. Наверное, вся их жизнь именно такая и приводит их всегда лишь к одному: к Тэён у её порога, к повиснувшим в воздухе немым вопросам и ответам.

К чему же ещё, а?

Джессика научилась за эти полтора года всему, чего не знала раньше; Джессика выстроила себя заново; Джессика смогла всё, что хотела.

Кроме этого.

Но Тэён говорит тогда:

— Я за тобой.

И потом остаётся.

 

_Солнце проснулось —_

_и осветило весь мир,_

_Солнце проснулось —_

_и осветило мне сердце._

 

Джессике двадцать семь —

и она счастлива.

 

Она ни о чём не жалеет.


End file.
